Happy Birthday Sebastian
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Who knew the Phantomhive's butler had a birthday. One morning in the Earl's chamber changes the entire day. What will Ciel do? What will happen? Read and find out. SebastianxCiel, Rated M, Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji

Enjoy!

"Young master." Sebastian says, waiting impatiently by Ciel's door. Silence. "Young master." Sebastian repeats louder, "It is time for you to wake up." he knocks three times like always. More silence. "Young master?... I'm coming in!" Sebastian declares. He opens the door and enters silently. Darkness engulfs the young master's room, the only thing visible is the bed and curtains. Sebastian walks slowly by the bed, trying not to disturb his master. He clutches the curtains with his fists.

"Mmmmmm... Sebastian." Ciel mumbles. This action catches his butlers attention.

"Yes?" he asks.

Ciel snores,"Sebastian." he repeats tiredly.

"What is it my lord?" Sebastian asks, well aware that his master is asleep.

"What is today?" Ciel asks.

"It's a most glorious day my lord."

"How..*snore* so?" Ciel asks.

"Well..." Sebastian starts off.

"*Snore* Don't even answer if *snore* you're gonna tease me." Ciel says.

Sebastian smirks, 'My my, you know me so well. What a clever master you are.' he thinks, "Todays my birthday." Sebastian says releasing the curtains.

"Really?" Ciel mumbles. "Is it really..*snore* ... or are you just teasing me again."

"Would I ever tease you?" Sebastian says.

"Yes." Ciel says immidiently.

"Master!" Sebastian teases acting shocked, "You wound me!" he says placing his hand over his heart.

"Oh...well..." Ciel sighs.

"*Sigh*," Sebastian says gripping the curtains. "Master." Sebastian says, "It is time for you to get up." he pushes the curtains forward, the room is lightened instantly.

"Ah, good morning young master." Sebastian says as his master rises.

"It was." Ciel says rubbing his eyes and pouting. "Today's breakfast is..." Sebastian starts.

"Where's my paper?" Ciel asks.

"Oh, my apologies master." Sebastian says handing him the paper.

"It's quite alright, just remember for next time. You were saying?" Ciel says.

Sebastian smirks, "Today's breakfast is pouched Salmon with a scone, followed by Earl Grey tea."

"My favorite." Ciel mumbles.

"Excuse me." Sebastian says, "But I must prepare for today." he bows as Ciel makes a scooting like motion with his hand and Sebastian exists.

Later That Day

"Oh my, what a gloomy day this looks." Sebastian says staring out a window, "And on such a special occasion too.*Sigh*". The bell rings above the word 'Study'. "Oh." Sebastian says, "Better go see what the young master wants. But why now?". As he walks down the hallway he notices that one of the doors has been opened."Hmmm." Sebastian whispers, "How strange." he steps closer towards the open door. When he is in front of the door he realizes that it's his master's room. "Now why would the young master's door be open?" just as he finished, a hand pops out of the room, dragging Sebastian by his necktie into the darkness.

"Sebastian." Ciel says slamming Sebastian to the wall. A smirk appears on Sebastian's face. "What is it?" Ciel asks.

"You startled me for a second." Sebastian says giving a sigh of relief, "But why must you display this action out of no where? And why now?"

"I know what today is." Ciel says smirking.

"Alright, you caught me." Sebastian teases. Ciel's smirk gets wider. "It's Friday." Sebastian says.

A frown falls upon his master's face, "It's more than just a Friday." Ciel says.

"Oh, really." Sebastian says, turning, slamming his master on the wall.

"Ow." Ciel hisses..

"I'm very sorry master." Sebastian says stroking his master's head, "But, what makes this day more than just a Friday?" he asks.

"Don't play dumb with me Sebastian." Ciel says, "It's your birthday!"

Sebastian smiles. "How did you know." he teases.

"Don't play dumb." Ciel repeats, "You told me."

"I did?" Sebastian teases, "But how could you have heard me? You were asleep."

" No I wasn't." Ciel denies.

"Oh really? Then how come you were snoring?" Sebastian says.

"Acting." Ciel says emotionlessly.

"No, really." Sebastian says, "How could you hear me?"

"You were walking to loud." Ciel sighs, "And besides, if I didn't know I would now."

"Oh, then where's my present?" Sebastian asks, looking around the room.

"Don't you know a hint when you see one." Ciel says starting to kiss Sebastian's cheek.

"Ohhhh.." Sebastian whispers closing the door, "Then. Can I unwrap my present... now?" he whispers seductivly into Ciel's ear.

"What? No!" Ciel says. A frown falls upon Sebastian's face.

"Then why am I here."

"Well..." Sebastian kisses Ciel's moving lips, interrupting him from his sentence. "Mmmmm." Ciel moans licking his lips.

"Now?" Sebastian asks impatiently.

"Maybe... just one more." Ciel says playfully. Sebastian hesitates, but kisses his master again, more passionate and less forceful. "Mmmmmmm." Ciel moans loader.

"Now?" Sebastian whines.

"Your acting like a child." Ciel chuckles. Sebastian kisses Ciel again hoping it would work. Ciel sticks out his tongue, hoping to get a sweet sensation from his butler, but only gets the taste of Sebastian's lips. "Aww." Ciel whines, "Don't do that!"

"Now you're the one acting like a child." Sebastian says snickering at the young boys face.

"*Sigh*. Alright I give in. You can 'unwrap' your present now Sebastian."

Sebastian smirks,"Hmmmmm." he whispers taking off his gloves, "I wonder what's inside." he teases.

"I guess you're going to have to find out." Ciel teases back.

Sebastian's smirk gets wider. He starts kissing Ciel's tender lips. "Are you going to tease me?" Ciel asks removing Sebastian's tie and unbuttoning his butler's shirt.

"I don't know," Sebastian teases rubbing Ciel's hair "it depends on what mood I'm in today." Ciel chuckles. Sebastian kisses his master once more. Their mouths open, tongues dancing with one another's, battling for dominance. Ciel's hands move down Sebastian's neck, removing every bit of clothing that comes within it's grasp. "Slow down young master." Sebastian says in a half teasing, half warning tone. "You still have your shirt on."

"You can fix that." Ciel purrs. Sebastian smiles and trails to Ciel's ear and starts biting down on his ear. "Ohhh..." Ciel moans.

"Am I bitting to hard?" Sebastian asks unbuttoning his master's shirt.

"No." Ciel whispers. Sebastian purrs, continuing to bite down on Ciel's ear, adding tongue here and there.

"Are you ready, young master." Sebastian says throwing Ciel's shirt on the floor. Ciel nods.

"Aahhhh." Ciel moans as Sebastian's tongue licks Ciel's nipple while his gloved hand plays with the other. "Aahhnnn... oohh, oh Sebastian." Ciel moans, rubbing Sebastian's bare back, "I'm... I'm ready." he moans. Sebastian smirks and his hand trails down Ciel's body, coming to a halt once he can feel his master's member. "Mmmmm. Sebastian." Ciel moans as his butler starts to move his hand up and down. "More!" he demands bucking his hips.

"As you wish; my lord."

Footsteps run down the hallway. "The young master's gonna be so happy!" Mayrine says in a giggling tone.

"What is she...?" Ciel whispers.

"Ssshhhh." Sebastian whispers covering his master's mouth with his hand.

"Waahhhh!" Mayrine yells. There comes a thud, then a loud crash. "*Gasp* Oh no!" Mayrine panics, " What am i going to do? This was the master's favorite tea set! Sebastian's going to kill me yes he will!" she runs down the hallway sobbing.

"Phew. That was close." Sebastian says lowering his hand, sighing with relief.

"No kidding." Ciel agrees in the same tone.

"Now..." Sebastian says raising his master's head, "Where were we?" he asks seductively. A blush sweeps across Ciel's face. "Ah yes, now I remember." Sebastian says rubbing Ciel's member.

"Mmm... Sebastian." Ciel calls.

"Yes.. Ciel." Sebastian asks.

"Quit teasing me." Ciel commands.

"Is that an order my lord?" Sebastian teases.

"Yes." Ciel replies, "And clean up my tea set when we're done."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian's eye's glow red for a split second. Ciel smirks. Sebastian leaves a kissing trail. Starting at Ciel's rose petal lips, ending at his pale neck. He starts nipping and licking his master's smooth pale skin, he starts unbuttoning his master's pants.

"Ahhhhh." Ciel moans louder as Sebastian slips his hand into his master's pants.

"Do you like this my lord?" Sebastian teases, "Are you enjoying this?"

"Very much so. Yes." Ciel answers, face burning red.

Sebastian chuckles, giving a devilish grin.

*BOOM*

"What was that?" Ciel asks shocked. They start to see smoke.

"*Cough* Oi!" Bard says through the hallway, breathing heavily, "That didn't turn out like I hoped it would.*Cough Cough*" the footsteps fade away.

" I guess my present must come to an end now." Sebastian sighs rising up.

" Wait, so you're leaving me?" Ciel says.

"For the moment, yes." Sebastian says putting on his shirt.

"You're leaving me like this!" Ciel says, tears flow into his eyes.

"Yes." Sebastian answers, "Unless you want Finny to crash a tree through here." Ciel starts sniffling. "What is it master." Sebastian says concerned, cradling his master.

"You're... you're not. Gonna give me a goodbye kiss are you." he teases.

"What!" Sebastian says shocked, "That's all you want?" Ciel nods, laughing. "Why you..." Sebastian says laughing himself, "You got me."

"I know." Ciel says, sticking out his tongue.

"Are you mocking me?" Sebastian asks in a sexy tone, raising Ciel's head.

"Maybe..." Ciel teases in the same tone. Sebastian gives Ciel one last passionate kiss. "Goodbye, my Sebastian." Ciel whispers. His single blue eye sparkling.

"Goodbye." Sebastian whispers smiling. Sebastian rises again, exits, and turns heading straight towards the smoke, buttoning his tailcoat. Ciel buttons his pants and retrieves shirt.

"Hmmmm." Ciel whispers staring at Sebastian's abandoned tie, "He forgot his tie." he picks it up, "Hmmmm." he repeats, "Looks like I have to return it to him." he says grasping the tie, chuckling to himself, giving a spine chilling smirk.

That Evening

"*Sigh*" Sebastian says walking down one of the empty hallways, "I don't know what that man was thinking." he says, deeply upset over the actions the servants were pulling while he was unwrapping and fully enjoying his present. "I don't care if you had alot of meat to cook, nor do I care if you had very little time to do so, sane people don't use flame throwers! Honestly, I know that this is Bard I'm talking about, but seriously. He'll burn water if you give him the chance. And Mayrine!" he shudders as the sound of the mess she made runs through his mind."Why she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for..." Sebastian comes to a halt, spotting a piece of paper, lying on the floor. He walks towards it. "What is this? And... why is it here?" he asks himself bending over. It pops up. "A note?" he asks, opening the paper . "It's blank." he says turning it in both directions. "Hmmm. But what's this?" he starts tugging the string. "Thread." he confirms, "Hhhmmmmmm. And it seams to be leaving a trail." he rises up. Carefully placing the thread between his fingers. "Now," he whispers, slowly pulling the thread, "Let's see where you take me to."

He walks at a slow pace, making sure not to let the precious thread escape his grasp. He comes to a halt as his eyes follow the thread into Ciel's room. "Hmmm." he thinks curiously, narrowing his eyes. 'Now why would the master be like this?' "Young master." Sebastian says, Silence. "Young master?" he repeats knocking the door three times. More silence. 'Wow, deja vu.' Sebastian thinks chuckling to himself. He opens the door, freezing at the sight that surrounds him.

The lights are dim, rose pedals scattered all over the floor and on the bed. But what Sebastian can't take his eyes off of, is his master who's laying in the middle of the bed. Fake cat ears on his head, no shirt on, a collar with a name tag on it, and a fake cat tail with a red bow.

"I've been waiting." Ciel purrs seductively, smirking, "Sebastian?" he asks.

"W-what?" Sebastian crokes.

"Come here." Ciel says making a motion, signaling his butler to come. Sebastian's body enters the room automatically, and closes the door once his body's inside. "Come here." Ciel repeats in a whisper. Sebastian walks towards his master's bed.

"Yes?" Sebastian asks a bit more calm.

"You forgot something." Ciel says smirking. "Oh really? What?" Sebastian asks.

"This." Ciel says showing Sebastian

his abandoned tie.

"Oh." Sebastian says dumbly, "Thank you master." Sebastian says reaching for his tie.

"Nyah!" Ciel yells jerking his hand away. Sebastian gives him a puzzled look. "If you want it back." Ciel says in a half sexy, half teasing tone, "Then you have to get it." he says placing the tie in his back pocket.

"*Sigh* Such a demanding master you are." Sebastian says.

"I know." Ciel teases, "But what are you gonna do about it." he rises to his knees. Sebastian takes a good look at his master, noticing his pants are undone, and the buldge in his pants.

'Just how I left you.' Sebastian thinks, smirking, leaning forward, and kissing his young master's lips. Ciel purrs. A blush sweeps across Sebastian's face. Ciel smirks.

"Do you like this?" Ciel teases striking a pose, "Or this?" he bends forward, "Or maybe this." he get into a pouncing position. Ciel's smirk gets wider as he sees his butlers' face blushing a crimson red. "But one thing does bother me." Ciel says rising up.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks. Ciel grabs Sebastian's suit, pulling his butler into an aggressive kiss. Sebastian loses his balance and falls onto the bed, rose pedals scatter everywhere. Ciel turns, so that his body on top of his butlers'.

"This." he whispers, unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt.

"What are my orders?" Sebastian asks a little cautious, staring into Ciel's shimmering eye.

"No orders." Ciel smiles, throwing Sebastian's shirt and gloves behind him, "You just tell me what to do."

"So you're saying..." Sebastian starts. Ciel bends down

"My body is your's tonight." Ciel whispers, "Anything you want me to do, and I'll do it." Ciel whispers in Sebastian's ear, starting to nibble on it.

"Ahhhhh." Sebastian moans. Ciel smirks, returning to the lips and starts kissing. Sebastian quickly sucks on Ciel's bottom lip, demanding for an entrance. Ciel opens his mouth. Their tongues collide, swirling with one another's. Spit drools out of Ciel's mouth. "I'm ready to start when you are." Sebastian says, interrupting their passionate kiss, their spit still connected to their lips. Sebastian spits on his finger, breaking the line. Ciel opens his mouth wider and Sebastian inserts his finger into his master's mouth. Once inside, Ciel begins to suck on his butler's finger, making sure to get every drop of Sebastian's saliva.

"Mmmmm." Ciel purrs, "It's sweet." Sebastian smirks, ripping off Ciel's eyepatch.

Ciel moves his body down slowly to Sebastian's pants. Ciel starts staring at his zipper. "What is it." Sebastian says petting Ciel's fake ears.

"You're already hard." Ciel says , "I can already tell."

"Oh yeah." Sebastian teases, "Prove it." he orders.

"Gladly." Ciel purrs seductively, starting to undo Sebastian's pants. Ciel pulls Sebastian's pant right off of him, the only thing visible on Sebastian's body is his underwear. "Hmmmmm. How shall I remove this?" Ciel asks to himself.

"Grab it with your teeth." Sebastian suggests "And then pull them off as far as you can." Ciel doesn't hesitate. He bends forward, biting Sebastian's underwear, pulling downward, stopping when he see's Sebastian's member.

"I knew it." Ciel says smirking, "Rock solid." Sebastian starts to chuckle. Ciel puts his hand on Sebastian's member, he starts to rub the head with his thumb, making Sebastian inhale sharply.

"Young master." Sebastian moans.

"Yes?" Ciel asks.

"Quit teasing me." Sebastian orders.

"Aw." Ciel teases pouting, "Where's the fun in that." Sebastian smiles.

Ciel bends forward starting to lick the precum off of Sebastian's member. Sebastian moans louder as Ciel swirls his tongue around Sebastian's member. "Young...Master..." Sebastian moans.

"Yes?" Ciel says staring into Sebastian's eyes.

"I thought I told you," Sebastian says, " to quit teasing me."

"Aw! But it's fun!" Ciel teases, "And you call this teasing? Ha! I'll show you teasing." Ciel bends forward and starts sucking on Sebastian's member lightly. Barely bobbing his head. Sebastian moans.

'Deeper!' his mind cries out. Ciel starts moving downward as if he heard Sebastians' thoughts. "Ahhhhhh!" Sebastian moans louder, his hips moving at the pleasuring sensation. Ciel starts to taste Sebastian's pre-cum again.

'Mmmmmmm.' Ciel thinks.

"Master..." Sebastian groans, gripping on the sheets, "I'm... I-I..." Ciel stops sucking, quickly extracting his mouth from Sebastian's member. "What?" Sebastian says disappointment streaks across his face.

"I told you," Ciel says wiping his mouth,

"That I'd show you teasing." Sebastian frowns. Ciel scoots his way towards his butler's face, "Aw, what's the matter?" he asks stroking Sebastian's hair.

"Must I beg for it?" Sebastian asks.

"It's not necessary," Ciel says smiling, "but I wouldn't mind if you did." Ciel teases. Sebastian smiles.

Sebastian pulls his master closer to his body with a hug. Their lips crashing into one another's. Sebastian's hand explores Ciel's back getting a purr in response as his hand goes down the boys' pants pocket. Sebastian grabs his abandoned tie, giving Ciel's butt a quick pinch before exiting the pocket. Ciel gives a quick seductive moan. Making Sebastian's cock twitch against Ciel's leg. S "Please, I can't stand it any longer." he whines. Ciel smirks, giving Sebastian a parting kiss before leaving a hot trail down Sebastian's pale body.

Ciel looks at Sebastian's full body, and sighs. "What's the matter?" Sebastian asks.

"It's lacking something." Ciel says.

"Lacking what?" Sebastian asks.

"Color." Ciel answers grabbing a handful of rose pedals, scattering them all over Sebastian's body. "Much better." Ciel says admiring his work.

"Good." Sebastian says smiling. Ciel bends down and starts sucking on his butler's member hard, not wanting to tease. Ciel goes as far down as he can. Sebastian grabs Ciel's hair, not satisfied by his master's movement, and harshly moves his master's head up and down at the speed he desires his master to move. Ciel learns quickly and manages to keep on rhythm the entire time. Sebastian moans uncontrollably. Ciel finds himself making a muffled moan. Ciel can taste the pre cum, his pace increases. "Aahhh...ooohhhhhhh" Sebastian moans, breathing heavily. Sebastian's bites his lip, blood slowly trails down to his chin. Ciel gives one final moan as his mouth is filled with Sebastian's seed. He swallows it eagerly, when he extracts his mouth away he starts panting.

"Oh my." Ciel says, "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing." Sebastian says cooly.

Ciel moved closer to his butler's lip. "Here." he says in a comforting tone, smiling. "Let me take care of it." Ciel sticks out his tongue, lapping the blood off of Sebastian's lips and face. The demon's blood taste like spices, darkness, sin. Ciel found it absolutely repulsive; but it was for Sebastian, so it was worth it. Sebastian sticks out his tongue, colliding with Ciels'. Sebastian can taste the bitterness of his seed, and he wanted more.

"You did a good job master." Sebastian says playing with Ciel's name tag.

"Thanks." Ciel says blushing, adjusting his cat ears.

"Are you ready for your reward?" Sebastian asks.

"Reward?" Ciel repeats confused, "I thought I already got my reward." he says licking his lips. Sebastian shakes his head. "When can I have it?" Ciel asks.

"Now if you'd like. But there's one thing in the way." Sebastian says.

"Really? What?" Ciel asks. He get's pinned down as an answer, his shoulders being lightly pressed down by his butler's hands.

"These." Sebastian whispers driving a hand down to Ciel's pants.

"You can fix that." Ciel says. Sebastian smirks, ripping off Ciel's pants and underwear. "Oh, don't look at me!" Ciel teases, covering his parts with his legs.

"*Sigh*" Sebastian says pushing his master's legs away from each other, "Now how can enjoy your reward if you do that?" he asks.

"I..." Ciel says, blushing. "Ahhh!" Ciel moans as Sebastian's begins to suck his master's member at a rapid pace, head bobbing uncontrollably. Ciel moans loader. biting his lips to prevent him from screaming.

"Hmmmm?" Sebastian mumbles staring at what his master's doing; not stopping his actions. He stops when he sees blood run out of his master's lips. "What's that for?" Sebastian asks.

"I... I didn't want the servants to find out. So I bit my lip." Ciel says like he's about to cry. Sebastian rises, his eyes stare into his master's.

"You know they won't hear you." Sebastian says.

"Pardon?" Ciel asks.

"The servants." Sebastian says, raising his master's head, "They can't hear us. Even if they wanted to. So yell, yell as much as your heart desires." Ciel sighs with relief. Sebastian smirks licking the blood off his master's lips. The human's blood tastes of sweetness, purity, innocence, a demon's drug. Sebastian smirks, and starts to leave a trail back down to his master's part.

Sebastian gives Ciel a teasing pump before he begins. Once he starts his head bobs at a rapid pace. "Aaahhhh..." Ciel moans, "Oooohhhh... Sebastian." he moans placing his hands in Sebastian's raven black hair. His eye's shut, body consumed by the pleasure. "Ahhhhh!" Ciel moans, taking in sharp inhales. "Sebastian!" Ciel calls out. Sebastian chuckles, loving every moment of this... this attention which he craved so dearly. "Sebastian!" Ciel moans, eye's still shut, hands grabbing Sebastian's hair, voice almost to a scream, forehead covered in sweat. Sebastian's speed increases, head bobbing lower than he'd ever had. Ciel rocks his hips, unable to control the pleasure running through his body. "S-Sebastian... I... I'm... Ggrrraaaaahhh!" Ciel yells, white ribbon spews out, landing into his butler's mouth. Sebastian swallows, licking his lips with satisfaction. "Sebastian." Ciel whispers sinking deep into the pillows gasping for air. Eyes still shut tight. Sebastian chuckles. "What's so funny?" Ciel asks, eyes slowly opening.

"Nothing. It's just." Sebastian picks up Ciel's cat tail, "This look... it's turning me on." Ciel blushes.

"Meow." he says making a paw like movement with his hand, closing his eyes. Sebastian smiles.

"Surely you aren't done yet." he says rising up. Ciel says nothing, trying to catch his breath. "Come on." Sebastian says placing his weak master to his stomach, "There's still one more thing I want to do."

"Wait!" Ciel says opening his eyes, coming back to reality.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks. Ciel sticks his hand under the pillow.

"Come on." Ciel nearly whines, "You have to be here somewhere. Where are you?" This action peaks Sebastian's curiosity. He hears a lite thud. " Aha!" Ciel says smiling getting a grip on the unknown object. Ciel slides his hand out of the pillows, showing Sebastian the mystery object.

"Where did you get that?" Sebastian asks reading the words 'Olive Oil'.

"It was right next to my door." Ciel says smirking, "I suspect it came from bards 'little' explosion. It seamed useful, so I grabbed it." Sebastian smiles. " Which reminds me." Ciel says before handing his butler the oil, "Did you clean up my tea set?"

"Is that really all you can think about?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes, or no." Ciel says.

"I'll seek to it later." Sebastian says.

"So that'll be a no." Ciel teases.

"I said I would seek to it later." Sebastian says rubbing Ciel's chest, "But for the moment, I'm rather busy." Ciel blushes, his cat ears start to lean forward. He hands his butler the jar, but after getting half a dozen kisses for it. Sebastian opens the jar, dipping his finger's in the oil. When he removes his fingers they're completely covered in it. Sebastian's smile gets wider as he starts covering his member, making sure to get every inch evenly coated.

" So, it was useful." Ciel says, staring at Sebastian's member which shimmer's in the candle light. Sebastian smirks.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asks lifting his master gently off the pillows. Ciel frowns. "I'm very sorry master." Sebastian says placing Ciel on his stomach in the middle of the bed.

"Can we begin now." Ciel demands.

"Not yet." Sebastian says in a teasing tone.

"Why not!" Ciel demands. Sebastian takes his master's hands and places them behind his back. "Sebastian! What on earth are you doing?" Ciel asks. Sebastian takes his tie and ties it firmly to Ciel's wrists.

"Making this more... fun." Sebastian says with a devilish grin.

"For whom?" Ciel asks.

"Both of us." Sebastian whispers, raising his master. He rises to his knees, adding a few more drops of oil."Are you ready?" Sebastian asks. Ciel's tail flicks with anticipation. Sebastian smiles, lining himself to his masters' hole.

Ciel moans in anticipation, the suspense was killing him. "What are you doing?" Ciel demands as he feel a rubbing sensation, "What's taking so long?"

"I'm just showing you what it's like to be teased that's all." Sebastian says all innocent. "Why? Do you not like it?"

"I despise it!" Ciel hisses, "Being in this position. Waiting for a demon like you. Absolutely humiliating."

"You know, we can speed up this process." Sebastian says sitting back down.

"What do you want." Ciel says.

"Nothing much." Sebastian says shrugging his shoulders. "All you have to do." Sebastian says leaning in towards Ciel's ear. "Is beg for it." he whispers, letting a few rose pedals slip out of his grasp. Ciel gasps, his eyes widen.

"You're joking!" Ciel says, face turning pink,"Obviously, you're joking... right?"

"Does it sound like I'm joking." Sebastian says, "Look, if you don't want it. I'll tuck you in and call it a night." he says taking his member away. Ciel whimpers. "Hmmm?" Sebastian says half teasing, "But that's not what you want... is it." Sebastian says inserting three fingers. Stretching once they're moans. Feeling Sebastian's fingers curl inside of him. He wanted it, he wanted it really bad.

"Aahhnnn." Ciel moans. Sebastian smirks.

"That's not gonna cut it." Sebastian says sitting back down. Ciel frowns. Sebastian waits, silence, "*Sigh*, I guess you really don't want it after all." he mopes, "Oh well. I guess all things must come to an end at some point."

"No!" Ciel cries, "Please Sebastian!" he begs, "I want it!"

"But I'm not done preparing you yet." Sebastian says.

"I don't care!" Ciel whines. "I want it! Now!" Sebastian gives a devilish grin.

"What did you say?" he asks teasingly, extracting his fingers.

"You heard me." Ciel says.

"No... I must not have." Sebastian says, "What did you say?" he repeats pulling his master into his lap. 'A perfect fit.' Sebastian thinks. Ciel's face turns red.

"I... I want it!" Ciel repeats a little louder, " I need it! I need you... Sebastian." Sebastian blushes. " So please... please just give it to me already." Sebastian's smile gets wider.

"Good boy." he teases, lining his member up to the entrance, "Are you ready?" he asks. Ciel nods uncontrollably.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" Ciel cries.

"Good." Sebastian whispers.

What he once thought was pleasure quickly turned into pain. The whole length of Sebastian is slammed into his body, back out again, then in. "Sebastian!" Ciel screams in pain, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks slamming his length back in. Ciel feels like his body is burnt by raging flames.

"It burns!" Ciel almost hisses, "Get it out!" he orders. Sebastian does nothing. "Please Sebastian!" Ciel begs tears form into his eyes.

"Are you saying you want this to end?" Sebastian asks slamming in again.

"Ouch! I don't care!" Ciel cries, "Just get it out! Please.." his tears fall onto his butler's shoulder. Sebastian stops, extracting his member. "Here, let's rest for a little while." Sebastian says untying his master.

"Thanks." Ciel says rubbing his sore wrist. "I'm truely sorry young master. For causing you so much pain." Sebastian says.

"It's alright Sebastian." Ciel says in a comforting tone, "I was kinda expecting it anyway."

"I wanted to warn you." Sebastian says, " But you wouldn't listen to me."

"I know." Ciel says in a teasing tone.

"Are you mocking me again?" Sebastian asks in a sexy tone.

"Maybe." Ciel teases back sticking out his tongue. Sebastian chuckles.

"I have an idea." he says, he lies his master carefully back down on the pillows. Ciel cuffs his wrists in front of him "What's this for?" Sebastian asks.

"For more... fun." Ciel says. Sebastian smiles. Tying his master's wrists together tightly.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asks again, drawing a heart on his master's chest.

"Yes." Ciel says chuckling sweetly, "But what's your idea?" he asks.

"You'll see." Sebastian says seductively, his eyes filled with lust, slowly inserting his member.

Ciel moans, trying to make sexy poses, attempting to turn his butler on some more, mission accomplished. "Mmmmmm! Faster Sebastian, faster!" Ciel demands. Sebastian rocks faster, grunting.

"So soft." Sebastian moans. Ciel gives him a puzzled look.

"Wha?" Ciel asks.

"And so... so... warm." he grunts. Ciel purrs, realizing what he meant.

"More!" he orders.

"Last time I checked." Sebastian says grabbing the bed frame. " It said today was my birthday. And if I'm correct, you gave me your body as a gift."

"So." Ciel says cat ears starting to slip.

"So," Sebastian says," that means I'm in charge." Ciel snorts. Sebastian slows down his pace.

"I'm... I'm sorry... Sebastian." Ciel says.

"It's quite alright Bocchan." Sebastian says returning to his normal pace. Ciel smirks.

"Ooo... Oohhh Sebastian." Ciel moans. Sebastian's rocking gets harder. "Sebastian! Ahhhnnn Sebastian!" Ciel calls out.

"That's right." Sebastian says in a sexy tone, "Keep calling my name." he orders. Ciel moans loader. "Keeping calling my name!" Sebastian repeats, slamming harder, lifting his master's legs over his shoulders.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel cries out. Sebastian smiles, going back to a mild rock, quickly flipping his master on his stomach. Ciel yelps. "Oh! Mmmmmm." Ciel moans after his recovery. Ciel's eyes shut. Body consumed by the pleasure, Sebastian had hit his spot, and he knew it.

"Ohhh." Sebastian moans, "Keep calling my name!" Sebastian says, "Tell me how good it feels. Go on... Scream!" his pace increases.

"Ahhh." Ciel moans. Sebastian grabs Ciel's hair.

"Di-did you hear me?"Sebastian pants. Ciel nods. "Then do as I said!" Sebastian orders. Ciel nods once more, rolling his head back in pleasure, moaning uncontrollably.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yells, "You're amazing! Don't stop! Don't ever stop! Please! I'm begging you! It feels so... so... good!" Sebastian let's go of his hair, starting to pant. Sweat covering their bodies.

"Ciel..." Sebastian moans, "Oh god you're so tight!"

"Aaahhhnnn!" Ciel moans.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna burst... any... any time soon."

"Ohhhhh!" Ciel moans, starting to see stars. "You... you're driving me... crazy!" Ciel says trying to grip on the pillow.

"Ciel." Sebastian moans, "Oh Ciel!" his hands wrap tightly around his masters' waist, he can see bruises starting to form.

"Sebastian!" Ciel moans "Oh it feels so good! Oohhhh... That's it! I'm going insane!" Sebastian leans forward. Ciel can feel Sebastian's hot breath travel down his neck. He knew he was close.

"Master..." Sebastian moans, "I... I'm...". Ciel's breath turns to hard pants, he finally gets a good grip on a pillow. "AAHHHH!" Sebastian yells. With one more hard thrust white ribbon spews out. Ciel gasps, and gives one last moan at the pleasuring sensation.

Sebastian lies down, turning his master around, untying his wrist as he does so . The room is filled with their loud gasps for air. "Sebastian." Ciel pants, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Yes?" Sebastian asks.

"Did... Did you enjoy your present? Did you get everything you wanted?" Ciel asks.

"Yes." Sebastian says smiling, "And then some." he says adjusting his master's almost fallen down ears.

"Good." Ciel whispers tiredly. Sebastian extracts his member. As soon as he does Ciel's body falls forward, crashing next to Sebastian, unconscious. Rose pedals scatter everywhere.

"Hhhmmmm." Sebastian hums. "You only gave me half of what I wanted." Sebastian whispers. Kissing his master's head. "Well, you did give me your body... but now all that's left is..." the candles burn out, darkness engulfs the room instantly. "Your soul." Sebastian's says, his voice starts to get lower, and his eyes flaming red.

Please Review!


End file.
